


Sunshine Spots

by Crowned_Ladybug



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bing always wants to be more human, Chase hates his freckles and Bing thinks they're beautiful, Fluff, Freckles, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, i was barely awake while writing this so it might be horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowned_Ladybug/pseuds/Crowned_Ladybug
Summary: Bing decides that he wants some freckles. He will also take every opportunity to show Chase how pretty he is.





	Sunshine Spots

"Dude, you know what I just noticed, like...yesterday?"

"No, what?" Chase shoots back without looking away from the screen. He's busy editing, but Bing knows he's not being a bother by hanging out with him while he does. While Chase is still very unsure about ever making videos again, he likes helping Seán out with editing every once in a while.

Bing spins around in his chair one last time (he's absolutely the reason Chase has two and not only one spinny chair in his office) before pushing himself closer to Chase. "My skin is all clear and stuff. Like, there aren't even birthmarks or anything, not a single one!"

"That is because," Chase rolls his eyes fondly, nudging away the hand Bing had stuck out a little too close to his face. "you're very lucky. Also because you're an android."

Bing sighs and stares at his hand. He hates being artificial. But then something else clicks for him and he looks at Chase again. "What do you mean I'm lucky?"

"Because you don't have a bunch of ugly blotches on your skin?" Chase finally looks at him, raising an eyebrow like he’s just stated the obvious. "I don't know dude, I think that's pretty lucky."

Bing shakes his head and stares at his boyfriend for another moment, but Chase ignores it and goes back to editing. Chase is, simply said, pretty much covered in freckles and he hates them with a passion. He finds them ugly and ridiculous, and he never listens when Bing tells him he thinks they're wonderful.

"Chase..."

"No, there's no need for that," Chase shakes his head. Bing is giving him that sad, gentle look again, he knows without having to look, and he doesn't know how to deal. "My stupid blotches aren't the topic right now."

"But I think they're really pretty," he scoots a little closer, as close as his chair will let him go without knocking over Chase's. " _You_ are really pretty."

Chase laughs fondly and shakes his head again. He decides to abandon his work for a moment and grant Bing his full attention. "You're sweet, but-"

"But you still hate them, I know," oh how he wishes that wasn't the case. He just wants Chase to love himself like he deserves to. "But I'll keep saying you're pretty until you actually believe me, man. You know I don't give up easily."

"More like you're a stubborn bastard, but yeah, I know," Chase smiles with just a little cheekiness to it, but then he adjusts his posture and it's gone again. "Thank you though. I might not believe it, but...it still means a lot, you know."

"Of course I know," he leans in closer and presses a small kiss to Chase's lips. At least that successfully makes him smile again. "And I think you're beautiful like this, but if there was a way I'd totally take them from you. Because I wanna have at least some spots and stuff and you don't, so...win, win?"

Chase laughs, loud and genuine, and Bing is proud as ever to have accomplished that. He also really wants to kiss him again, because he really is beautiful.

"Get yourself a marker or something," Chase jokes, and chuckles at the idea. "Draw yourself ugly spots if you want them so much."

"You know what?" Bing hums and Chase gives him a warning look. The marker was in no way an actually serious idea. "I think I might just do that. Except I'll draw myself pretty spots instead, like yours."

"Stop being so sweet, I don't know how to handle it," laughing again, Chase throws his head back and stares at the ceiling in defeat, trying to be as dramatic as possible. As long as he can keep the conversation away from his self-esteem issues by cracking jokes, he's going to be fine.

"Never!" Bing exclaims, leaning in closer and making Chase laugh again. He always gets so giddy when Bing pokes him enough. Bing waits until he stops laughing, then pulls him into a proper kiss. "As long as it keeps making you happy, I won't stop calling you pretty," he hums after he pulls away.

"I hate you," Chase mumbles, but the laugh in his voice says otherwise. "You're not even trying, are you?"

"Not really," Bing shrugs, and grins widely when Chase presses their noses together. To be honest, if he did try he would end up a stuttering mess instead. "I guess I'm just this good."

"Wow, way to ruin it," Chase rolls his eyes teasingly. "Go get yourself a damn marker or something. Shoo."

  


Bing does just that, though not immediately, because bothering (read: joking around with and kissing) Chase is still higher on his list of priorities. But eventually he gets his hands on a brown permanent marker. It's not perfect, but it should work, and hopefully it will actually be permanent on his skin too. But even if it isn't, he'd love to have freckles and whatnot even for just a day.

"Dude!" he cheers excitedly as he stumbles into the living room in search of Chase two days after the conversation in the office.

Chase is sitting on the couch in the company of his phone and an empty mug, and he looks up at Bing with a small smile. He puts both the mug and his phone down and is about to greet him, ask him what's got him so excited, when the words get caught in his throat.

Bing is standing in front of him in his favourite tank top, grinning like crazy and covered in freckles. His face, his shoulders, and the full length of his arms is covered in a myriad of tiny, brown dots that melt together into bigger patches, not unlike how they look on Chase's own skin. They look completely natural, like they've always been there, and they look absolutely amazing.

"What do you think?" Bing is still smiling like his new freckles are the greatest thing in the world, and maybe to him they really are right now.

Chase is still speechless, but he takes a breath and tries to get ahold of his voice. The first two words that come to his mind are "holy shit", but he doesn’t say them. When he finally speaks, his voice is full of joy and adoration.

"You look adorable!"

Bing's eyes widen and he covers his mouth like he's just been told the best news. "Really? I do?"

"Hell yeah you do," Chase can't stop grinning himself. He scoots back on the couch a little and motions for Bing to sit down next to him. "Holy shit, you look _amazing_."

Bing is generally a very happy person, but Chase isn't sure when the last time he's seen him this happy had been. It's the sort of overwhelming happiness that fills you with energy and makes you feel like you could run a marathon and not get tired, and it's the happiness Bing feels every time Chase tells him that he's the farthest from a robot he can get or when he gets to do something that's very, very human.

Slowly, Chase pulls Bing closer to himself and takes his face into his hands. He runs his thumbs over the freckles, carefully at first, his touch barely there. The paint doesn't smudge under his hand, and even from up close they look so real. He wonders if it's not actually markers, but he doesn't care to ask right now. He just sits and marvels in how perfect and amazing Bing looks with his new freckles.

"You're so pretty," he breathes without thinking, and Bing grins in response, because he's usually the one saying that to Chase about his freckles, and now it's the other way around.

"I tried to mimic your freckles," Bing starts proudly, and his eyes shine bright with his joy. Sometimes Chase wonders if it's just because of their light colour, or if they're actually glowing, but he's yet to test it. "I think it worked."

"I...I don't know how much they're like mine, but...gosh, you look adorable," he runs his thumb over Bing's cheek again and he presses into his touch a little. "I think I'm gonna be staring at you non-stop for the next two days or however long these will last, because I can't get enough of how pretty you look."

Bing doesn't exactly know how to respond to that, all he knows is that he's really, really happy. He leans forward more and captures Chase lips in a short kiss, just enough so that it's there.

"You do realise I used you as an example, right? So if you think my freckles are so amazing, then that means yours are too. Even more so probably, because I'm not a good artist," Bing laughs. Though he originally just really wanted something on his skin because that's a human thing, and because Chase's freckles are gorgeous, he also really hoped he could end up showing Chase just how lovely his freckles really look, even if on Bing's skin and not on his.

"No, shut up," Chase shakes his head, but he can't help but smile. He knows he's blushing, he blushes way too easily. He laughs a little when Bing listens and doesn't say anything and kisses his nose instead. "How long are they going to last? Is it even markers? It doesn’t look like it."

"Not sure," Bing hums and leans back a little. Chase pulls his hands back as he watches Bing tuck one of his legs under himself and get more comfortable. "It's paint I got from the Googles, not sure why they even have stuff like this. But it's not permanent."

Chase nods. He's not sure if he's glad or not. He already loves the way Bing looks with freckles way too much, he’s gorgeous and he just can’t get enough of him. But he also wouldn't want him to just permanently stain his skin on a whim. He looks amazing, sure, but Chase would be worried Bing would wind up hating the freckles eventually, and he knows all too well how that feels. He wouldn't want Bing to ever experience that.

"I'll wait until they come off completely, but so far I really like having them," Bing looks one of his arms over as he talks, then looks back to Chase with a wide smile. "Oliver said they could give me permanent freckles that don't come off. Well, maybe they could still get them off later if I wanted them to because, you know, all the augmentation they know how to do, but they wouldn't fade or anything."

Chase doesn't want to say that he wishes his were like that too, just gone when he wanted them to because hell does he want them gone, but he doesn't want to burst Bing's bubble by being all angsty again. So instead he smiles. "That's cool! Permanent or not, I'm really glad you like having them."

Too bad Bing reads between the lines (Chase's ones at least) so well. But he lets it slide for now, knowing he will surely come back to it later. He'll do as he had said – he won't stop telling Chase how pretty he is as long as it will make him happy. But for now he wants to celebrate his own freckles.

"I love them! Dude, I look so pretty now!" Bing beams again, because his excitement is still very much present and bubbling. He stares at his own arms again, grin wide as ever, because he just can't get used to how great those dots look on him. He only looks up when he hears Chase laugh fondly at him.

"Yeah, you really do."


End file.
